


The Way I See It (Concert Edition)

by aegistheia



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Concerts, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegistheia/pseuds/aegistheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as Sho having a long, hard day.  And this is all during a concert day, too.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"I can't believe you convinced the producer to send me on a shopping trip for Shiyagare supplies and film a corner out of it," Sho says grumpily.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I See It (Concert Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Way I See It (Concert Edition)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Genre:** General, Crack  
>  **Word Count:** 1072  
>  **Warnings:** Real person fiction.  Crack that tried to take itself seriously, which is why the drabble exploded.  Condoms.  Naked boys in showers being gross.  (Somehow, this all still manages to be very un-gay in my head.  Only in Arashi, sigh.)  Language, mostly for Sho and Jun's filthy mouths.  
>  **Also Archived On:** [Livejournal](http://aegiscrypt.livejournal.com/1604.html); [Dreamwidth](http://aegiscrypt.dreamwidth.org/1791.html).  
>  **Summary:** Otherwise known as Sho having a long, hard day.  And this is all during a concert day, too.  
>  **A.N.:** Let this be my encouragement for them as they prepare for their upcoming Dome concert tour!  
> 

"I can't believe you convinced the producer to send me on a shopping trip for _Shiyagare_ supplies and film a corner out of it," Sho says grumpily.  
  
"Admit it, you had fun," Aiba says, reproach in his voice and suppressed hysterical laughter in his eye.  
  
"More importantly, I can't believe you actually got all the staff together on the prank! How did you convince them to add _condoms_ to it? And did they audition to go for the shopping trip or something? I didn't suspect a thing!"  
  
"What do you think Sho-chan will do if I said yes?" Aiba muses.  
  
"Sakurai-san, I can never trust you to buy these again," Nino says, examining the box critically as he puts his DS away with absently loving attention. "You always get them two sizes too small."  
  
" _Too small_ —what am I, your personal—"  
  
"Excuse me, but you do _not_ need a size bigger than that," Jun interrupts as he buttons his overcoat shut.  
  
"I so do," Nino says defiantly. "Look, I'll prove it to you—"  
  
"Oh my god," Jun says involuntarily, and Sho uncharitably thinks that Jun had this brought upon himself. He remembers to summon shame afterwards, but it is a belated reaction, and a rather weak one at that. "I concede your point. You don't have to prove anything to me—"  
  
"Arashi-sama, it's time for standby," says the AD. "By the way, I think this belongs to Ohno-kun." She drops off a box of condoms marked with permanent marker that reads LEADER.  
  
"I forbid you to bring this up in the concert MC," say Sho.  
  
"Bring what up?" says Ohno.  
  
\---  
  
They're grinning at each other, pumped full of adrenaline and the sound of tens of thousands of people screaming their names. Jun laughs wildly and passes him his water bottle, fingertips brushing against his in an electric slide of heat. Behind him, the radiant warmth that is Ohno just stands still for a moment, basking.  
  
It really is too much, sometimes.  
  
"Welcome to our winter tour!' Jun shouts. "We hope you enjoyed our new album. We want to continue with the theme and show you the way we see many different things this year, so please bear with us!"  
  
"Hey, can I start this off?" Nino says.  "The way I see it, Sho-chan is really quite easy to prank—"  
  
Sho draws on every ounce of long years of practice to tackle him with grace and poise.  
  
He can only thank every deity watching over him when Aiba laughs too hard at them to really talk about it before they run out of time.  
  
It really _is_ too much.  
  
\---  
  
"Good save," Jun says. "During the MC, I mean."  
  
"A man has to do what he's gotta do," Sho replies, holding the door open for Jun to pass through.  
  
"You still should have avoided Nino's ass-grab afterwards," Jun adds, and ducks when Sho chucks his bar of soap at him. Sho swears at him for good measure as he steps past Jun's stall to retrieve it and then back towards his own, quite unable to quit grinning at the other man the entire time.  
  
The buzz from the contact high is still thrumming in his veins, and he tries not to tremble too much as he flicks the shower on. Aiba strolls past him with only a towel around his hips and a beaming smile, and briefly Sho courts the idea of fetching a robe him, because he just _knows_ Aiba is going to use that towel for his hair. But then the water warms to something more humane, and the thought is driven straight out of his mind.  
  
Sho is rinsing the shampoo from his fringe when he hears Jun squawk. "Ninomiya, what the fuck—"  
  
"See, Jun-kun, he DID get a size too small—"  
  
"I conceded the point already, asshole! Get out!" Pause. "And he did not."  
  
"What?" says Aiba. "Let me see, let me see—!"  
  
"See, Aibacchi, Sho-chan just wasted that, it probably won't even fit you—"  
  
" _Hey_ —"  
  
"Why the hell are the two of you inside my shower?" Jun demands. "Out!"  
  
Sho wipes his eyes in time for the entwined figures of Nino and Aiba to squelch to a stop in front of his stall. They're stark naked and sopping wet and giggling, and turning around to look at him.  
  
"No," he says flatly.  
  
"Sho-chan, maybe they'll fit you!" Aiba says.  
  
"I don't know if he'll have the chance to use them all, though—"  
  
 _Thank god for removable showerheads_ , Sho thinks fiercely as he grabs his and proceeds to spray the two ungrateful bastards in the face.  
  
\---  
  
"Did I miss something?" Ohno says.  
  
"Not really," Sho reports, dripping in front of his bag as he scrounges for his clothes. "Just a very satisfying hose-down of two idiots."  
  
"Oh." Ohno is silent as he gathers his toiletries. Then, "This is a size too small for me, Sho-kun."  
  
"Those aren't really for you, Satoshi," Sho sighs.  
  
"They have my name on it," Ohno points out.  
  
"In Nino's handwriting," Sho fires back, tugging on his boxers wet. He'd sprayed the last of his towels along with Aiba and Nino, but it had been worth it. "I don't want us to get charged for misusing company funds. "  
  
"They need to keep us happy somehow," Ohno tells him with his straightest face, and Sho folds with laughter, towel-whipping Ohno as the other man sidesteps it with remarkable nimbleness.  
  
"You're idiots," he says, "all of you—"  
  
"GO!"  
  
No fool, Sho immediately runs two steps to the left, and turns just in time to see a flash of Aiba before— holy fuck, it's _ice water_ —  
  
"You _fuckers_ ," he roars, and leaps onto a shrieking Aiba as Nino tries to scramble aside.  
  
"Arashi-sama, are you— oh..."  
  
"Can we have ten minutes?" Ohno says politely behind him. "And a mop?"  
  
"Leader, take your shower quickly, we have to go," Jun shouts from the shower room.  
  
"Two mops, please," Ohno calls, sounding kind of distant.  
  
"Sho-chan, don't ruin Leader's condom box—"  
  
"I'll give you condoms," Sho bellows, and proceeds to pin Aiba with a squirming Nino across his chest.  
  
"Sho-chan's having fun!" Aiba heaves from beneath, breathless and glowing and laughing and laughing and laughing, and Sho decides to tickle the ever-loving _shit_ out of the two of them before he gives in to laugh with them.  
  
Fuckers.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _-fin_ -


End file.
